Skills
Skills'' are a player's abilities that may be developed throughout the game. Any given skill can be trained by various actions that relate to the skill. Performing any action that requires a certain level in a given skill will give experience in the skill. Infinity offers all the same skills as the orginal MMORPG does. Although you do not have to pay to train all skills in Infinity.' '' Infinity724 offers 25 well coded skills that will keep you entertained for hours and even days. Skilling is a big part of infinity. There's a number of rewards people can achive from skilling. A maxed player (person with all stats with max level) will recive the right to buy a max cape and can only be worn by someone who has achieved these level''s. ' ''' '''There ar'e also skilling outfits you can achive by completing a task; in a select few skills. ' '''Mining - '''To achive the "Golden Mining Outfit" a player must mine 2k gold ore from the living rock caverns. You need a mining level of 73 to mine the coal deposits in lrc, and a mining level of 80 to mine the gold deposits. You can go to the caverns by typing ::lrc. '''Fishing - T'o recieve a "Fishing Outfit" a player has to fish 1k Rocktails. To fish rocktails your going to need to go to ::lrc to find the Rocktail fishing spots. To fish Rocktails you must have a fishing level of 90, and a fishing rod you will also need living rock minerals and some fishing bait aswell. You can recieve living minerals from killing'' "Living Rock Protectors"'' in ::lrc remember to bring a pickaxe. Woodcutting - For a player to achive the "Lumberjack Outfit" they must chop 7.5k Yew Logs. ''This outfit is alot more time consuming than Mining or Fishing and will take you much longer to achieve. You must have a woodcutting level of ableast ''60 to chop yews but if your going for the outfit I suggest getting 99 then choping them. Theres a number of places around Infinfity where you can chop yew logs. If you go to ::wc and walk south to the gated area there are 3 yew trees. Another good place to chop yews is if you go to ::fishing and run west past the docks there are a number of yews there aswell. ' Agility '- Any player can achieve the skilling outfit "agile" from running 450 advanced barbarian agility courses. You can run the advanced barbarian agility corse once you achieve the agility level of 90. Firemaking - The reward for firemaking is quite diffrent from all the rest because you don't actuley achieve a skilling outfit but a Adze. To achieve an adze a player must burn a total of 7.5k magic logs. Magic logs are not very cheep, you can buy magic logs off of other players for 30k-40k each or you can buy them from bob at ::home for 50k each. Making the adze the most expensive skilling reward, it's also the longest skilling achievement. Recieving the adze can take up to 9 hours of solid firemaking I suggest using the bonfire method it's ableast simi-afkable. An adze can be used as a pickaxe and a hatchet. The skill's above are just 5 of the 25 trainable skills in infinity. Melee skills - The melee skills are: Attack, Strength, Defense, and Constitution. Attack - increases how often you hit and also controls what weapons your able to weild. Strength increases how high your able to hit the higher level of strength you have the higher your going to be able to hit. Defense - Increases how well you withstand attacks from players and monsters. Also, defense is needed to wear certin amour. Example: Dragon amour requires a defense level of 60 to wear. Constitution - increases how many hits you can take when a player or monster inflects damage on you it's removed from your contitution. Every player has the ability to have a max 990 Constution points at level 99. You can start training these skills at ::train once you get in the higher levels you can move on to things like ::glacors or ::darkbeasts or ::slayertower. The other combat skils - These are the other skills used in combat other than the melee skills keep in mind constitution is used in all combat. Range - allows you to attack people from a distance, and can be very powerful and have extreamly high hits with the right levels and gear. Your going to need to have range in infinity if you plan on doing pvm because a number of monsters and bosses you can only attack with range''. Example: armadyl boss & it's minions, and Nex.'' Magic - allows you to cast spells in combats, skilling, and teleporting. There are three different spell books you can use Normal, Ancients, ''and Lunar'' each one has diffrent spells. Normal - spell books are good for alching and other combat attacks. Ancient - spell books are great for high level magic because of the barrage, and blitz attacks they offer. Lunar - spell books are good for using the spell "vengance" at level 95 players use veng in pvp fighting. Prayer '- has a number of different perks. The higher level of prayer someone has the more there able to protect them selfs in combat and boost there stat's. Also, theres another prayerbook called ''curses and it has amazing combat bosting prayers and other convient ones aswell I don't suggest using them until your prayer is ableast 95. Summoning - this skill allows you to summon familiars. Familiars help you do a number of things. ''Example: Steel titan has a high power special attack that tears through hp requires 99, Pak Yak stores items for you in combat or even when your skilling they hold up to 30 items. ''Summoning dose increase your combat level but in the wilderness it dosn't effect it. '''Non-Combat skills - these skills do not require any combative skills to train and don't involve them.'' Mining, Smithing, Fishing, Cooking, Woodcutting, Firemaking, Fletching, Thieving, Runecrafting, Crafting, Herblore, Agility, Conscruction, Farming, and Hunter are all skills that don't require combat to train.''